


Признайся

by Akar



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Слэйду нравится, когда Дик его просит.





	

— Просто признайся, что тебе это нравится, Грейсон.

Уилсон укусил Дика в кадык и крепче прижал к постели, когда тот попытался дернуться. Запустил пальцы в темные волосы и потянул назад, заставив Грейсона больше откинуть голову назад.

— Пошел бы ты…

Ричарду нравилось. Они оба это прекрасно знали.

— Нет, Грейсон, я хочу услышать не это, — Слэйд глумливо улыбнулся, медленно ведя ладонью по животу Ричарда, плотно прижимая горячую, шершавую ладонь к коже. Дик тяжело дышал и периодически дергался, пытаясь высвободить руки из веревки, уже натершей запястья. Слэйд не мешал его попыткам — прекрасно знал, что выворачиваться из его объятий Грейсон не станет, даже если достигнет успеха.

— Упрямый мальчишка, — мягко выдохнул Уилсон в самые губы Дику, и до боли сжал пальцами сосок. Грейсон вздрогнул и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Слэйд бесцеремонно заткнул его грубым поцелуем.

Слэйду было необходимо, чтобы его хотели и любили, Слэйд не умел без этого жить. Любви этому ублюдку Дик не смог бы дать даже если бы и желал того. Уилсон и не просил. Зато демонстраций ответного желания он требовал и, что уж там, получал с лихвой. И они были абсолютно искренними. Дик сам гнулся под ним, подставлялся, просил, стонал и отдавался, не скрывая, как сам тащится от происходящего. Особенно когда Слэйд не вытягивал из него одно и то же в разных формулировках битый час.

Когда Слэйд начинал требовать открыто, Дик начинал упираться. Поначалу. Впрочем, его редко хватало надолго. Упираться, когда Слэйд его ласкал и гладил, заставляя мелко дрожать от каждого прикосновения и плавно доводя до состояния, когда Грейсон мог думать только о том, чтобы его трахнули наконец, было сложновато.

В этот раз Грейсона хватило на полчаса и он понимал, что еще чуть-чуть — и он будет готов сказать Слэйду что угодно, только бы получить больше.

— Значит, тебе не нравится? — весело переспросил Уилсон, задержав ладонь внизу живота Дика, нарочно обводя возбужденный член, не касаясь, и переходя на внутреннюю сторону бедра, чуть царапнув.

— Н-нет. И если бы ты меня не привязал… — Грейсон фыркнул, маскируя за этим шумный вздох. — Так что иди…

— Ну-ну, — Слэйд провел подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе Дика, несильно надавил у правого уголка, где она была разбита. — Переигрываешь, птенчик. Лучше молчи.

Дик действительно замолчал, только куснул Слэйда, снова возвращаясь к попыткам высвободить руки.

— Знаешь, тебя стоит привязывать как минимум из-за того, как охуенно ты смотришься, — протянул Слэйд, огладив руки Дика и ведя ладонями ниже, лаская напряженное тело. Наклонился ниже к Грейсону, прихватывая зубами сосок и лаская языком место укуса, просунул руки под поясницу, переместил их на задницу, сжимая.

— Чтоб тебя, Уилсон, — почти простонал Дик, когда Слэйд снова прикусил его сосок и скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, надавливая на анус.

— Все еще неправильная тактика, Дикки, — Уилсон хрипловато рассмеялся, поцеловал Дика в шею, не слишком торопясь ни убирать руки, ни делать что-то еще.

— Хорошо, ладно… Пожалуйста. Слышишь, Слэйд? Пожалуйста, — пробормотал Дик, покорно размыкая губы, когда Уилсон потянулся поцеловать его, и попытался потереться о бедро Слэйда, когда тот вклинил колено между ног Дика.

— Разумное решение, — Слэйд снова засмеялся прежде чем еще раз поцеловать Грейсона, вжимая того в матрас.

Дик от этих долгих, жадных, бесстыдно глубоких поцелуев почти задыхался, прижатый к постели горячим, тяжелым телом. Уилсон долго еще целовал его, не давая сказать хоть слово и грубовато, беспорядочно ласкал, прежде чем протолкнуть в тело Дика сразу два смазанных пальца.

— Блядь, — Дик захлебнулся воздухом и сжал руки в кулаки, дернувшись.

— Шшш, птичка, тише, — Слэйд ухмыльнулся, коротко лизнул Дика в шею и сильно укусил.

— Гребаное животное, — буркнул Грейсон, а потом с силой закусил губу, чтобы не заскулить, когда Уилсон провернул пальцы и потер простату. — Блядь, д-да, вот так, Слэйд, пожалуйста…

Дик даже не надеялся, что Уилсон так просто даст ему кончить, а не продолжит издеваться, зато надеялся спровоцировать того побыстрее заменить пальцы членом.

— Мне кажется, что если ты не вставишь мне в ближайшие минуты две, я сдохну, — честно признался Дик, приподнимая голову, чтобы попытаться поцеловать Уилсона в шею, но в итоге только мазнув губами по небритому подбородку, и насаживаясь на пальцы Слэйда.

— Куда так торопишься, Дикки? Еще вся ночь впереди…

— И ты прекрасно знаешь, что я хочу провести ее не совсем так. Тебе самому брюки на стояк не давят? — Дик застонал, когда Уилсон резче двинул пальцами, вставляя их до костяшек, и облизнул пересохшие губы. — Ну же, Слэйд… Я чудовищно тебя хочу.

— Надо же, как заговорил, — выдохнул Слэйд Дику в самые губы, не спеша пока вестись, но глядя на того хорошо знакомым Грейсону горящим взглядом, красноречиво дававшим понять, что еще немного, и Уилсон более чем охотно поведется.


End file.
